Breaking the Holy Grasp
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Bella gives her body over to heaven, becoming a vessel for an angel. But once Bella begins to gain back control of her body, she comes to the startling revelation that being awake for every moment; she has unexpectedly fallen for someone besides Edward.
1. Heaven Knows

_**This is my first crossover with Supernatural and Twilight. I hope that this is a relatively original idea since I haven't read a crossover like this.**_

_**This chapter hasn't been corrected yet so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I will replace the chapter with a grammar corrected version once I get it back from my beta reader!**_

_**Pictures are on my profile!**_

_Italics mean a dream._

* * *

**Breaking the Holy Grasp**

Heartbroken and alone, Bella feels as if there is nothing going right in her life. Desperate, she prays for guidance and assistance through this dark time. What she didn't expect was that an angel had heard her prayer and over the next few days, the angel was trying to contact her.

The angel successfully relays the message to Bella that she is being asked to give over her body to the heavens, to become a vessel. The only thing that she would have to do in return would be to prove her faith and give her verbal seal of consent. Feeling as if she has nothing else to loose, Bella performs what is asked of her, giving herself over to the angel, Emiliana.

But once Bella begins to gain back control of her body, she comes to the startling revelation that being awake for every moment; she has unexpectedly fallen for someone besides Edward. Set in New Moon – Twilight & Season 4 – Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heaven Knows**

"**Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts." ~Charles Dickens, **_**Great Expectations**_**, 1860**

**(Bella's POV)**

The hard, damp ground was beneath my thin, shaking form as I curled into a ball, rocking myself back and forth. My legs ached with a dull burn caused by the hours of trying to hopelessly follow _him_. Twigs and leaves were knotted in my long, brown hair. My clothes were covered in a thick coat of mud. The mud was soaking through the layers of material, freezing my body to the bone from the cold and the combination of the rainy, windy weather.

But I was not concerned about any of those trivial things; my mind was completely engulfed in pain. The pain was an after effect of _his_ departure. A sharp twisting pain was constantly throbbing in my heart. My hands were curled underneath my head, giving it the smallest amount of support, but I debated about moving them down to my middle in an effort to hold myself together.

Salty tears were flowing down my pale cheeks in a constant flow showing my deep pain and sadness. A single thought was passing through my mind, _'He's gone. He left me.'_ With each passing second the realization of _his_ leaving was sinking in, making the whole in my chest rip open wider. A small shred of hope was still buried deep inside me, in hopes that _he_ was going to come back or that this was all just a far too realistic dream.

Minutes blurred by into hours and I still remained in this spot, unmoving apart from the uncontrollable shaking. Several times I was able to faintly hear my name being yelled and although I wanted to answer back, I could not find the strength in me. Soon I began to hear a gruff voice calling out my name. It was steadily becoming louder and louder, growing all the more closer.

Only minutes later the softer crunch of forest debris reached me. It soon followed by a quieter voice giving off a sigh, "Isabella." My eyes flew open, darting around the space in front of me. The voice I had heard was not one I knew and not the one that had been steadily growing closer.

No, this voice was a gentle, feminine one. Moving my head the slightest amount, I was able to see the outline of a woman I had never met before, and living in Forks and being the Police Chief's daughter I knew every face in this small town. As soon as I spotted her, she disappeared. Right before my disbelieving eyes.

Closing my eyes once more, I waited briefly before opening them once more. My brown eyes automatically flew to the spot were the woman had been standing but there was no one standing there. Moving my head back to its original position, I shivered before the sound of heavier footfalls on the forest floor reached me.

Looking up, I spotted a tall, buff figure. Whoever it was, they were obviously of Quileute decent. He had black hair cropped short wearing only a pair of cut off shorts. No shirt, jacket, shoes, or any other form of clothing adorned his muscular figure. It seemed very unusual to me considering the cold weather, but in all reality I wasn't concerned enough to question it.

Nearing closer to me, he gathered me up in his arms and I unconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth. There was absolutely no indication that he was cold, in fact his skin seemed incredibly warm. Although, it may have only seemed that way to me because my body temperature had dropped considerably from spending more than half a day out in the frigid weather.

The man muttered a few words to me, telling me who he was and how everyone had been so worried about me. He claimed that Charlie had mustered up a large search party for me a few hours back, gathering volunteers from both Forks and La Push.

I gazed hopelessly up at him, whispering two short sentences in utter defeat, "He's gone. He left me." He looked down at me, a grimace in place on his face, showing the only inkling of any emotion.

Carrying me with ease, as if I weighed nothing, almost like he was carrying a single feather, we could soon see off in the distance flashlights dancing in the darkness along with a single set of red and blue police lights. Worried familiar voices could be heard and the dark shadowy outlines of people came into my line of vision.

The trees thinned, and we reached the edge of the forest. Charlie quickly caught sight of me, giving off a cry in a relief. Some of the people heard and turned to see what the commotion was about. Most likely they were wondering if someone had found me yet.

My brown eyes once more searched the crowd; trying to spot the figure I had seen earlier. I wanted to make sure that whoever it may have been was with out a doubt real, not just a sign that I was undoubtedly going insane.

"Bella," Charlie spoke softly to me, a soft look of intense relief showing in his eyes as he awkwardly pecked my forehead. Even if he was immensely relieved, Charlie was still the same. He was just like me, always seeming to have trouble showing any form of affection. He tone hardened slightly as he addressed Sam, "Where'd you find her?"

Sam began to walk once more, following Charlie's gesture to bring me inside. "In the forest, a few miles out," was the simple reply he gave. I heard Charlie grunt in response, muttering something I couldn't hear. At this point I started to tune out everything, returning to my state of heartbreak.

Zoning out I watched everything, but paid no real attention as to what was happening. The events of it all seemed to pass by me in a blur. Closing my eyes I shut out everything, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**This is my first Supernatural story let alone a crossover with it and Twilight. Let me know how it was!**_

_**Also, a BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**TheRavynFire**__**. You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**P.S. I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


	2. Dreams Aren’t Always What They Seem

_**Hey people! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! **_

_**Also I got a review saying that they still couldn't tell what the pairing was going to be Bella/Castiel (like it's under), Bella/Dean, or Sam/Bella. **_

_**Well I had already had something planed, but nothing is set in stone….**_

_**Who do you think I should pair her with? Let me know in a review! **_

_**One more thing… I am going to try my best to update at least once a week for you guys!**_

_**Pictures are on my profile!**_

_Italics mean a dream._

* * *

**  
Chapter 2: Dreams Aren't Always What They Seem**

"**Pay attention to your dreams – God's angels often speak directly to our hearts when we are asleep." ~Quoted in **_**The Angels' Little Instruction Book**_** by Eileen Elias Freeman, 1994**

**(Bella's POV)**

_Edward stood in front of me, just out of reach, his liquid gold eyes shining brilliantly. He was residing in the dark, shadowy outskirts of our meadow. My favorite crooked smile adorned his pale features. Standing perfectly still he reminded me even more than ever of an old marble statue chiseled to absolute perfection. _

_The wild flowers were in full bloom around me, swaying in the gentle breeze. My own personal Adonis took a hesitant step forward, stretching out his hand. He glittered in the sunlight, bouncing off his marble skin in a thousand different colors. It was almost as if his skin was encrusted in millions of fine, sparkling diamonds._

_My feet moved slowly across the waving blades of green grass as I grinned, taking in this breath taking scene right before me. Edward was smiling, dazzling me while still beckoning to me to come grasp his out stretched hand. The leaves rustled madly and the tree limbs swayed violently when a stronger gust of wind grazed across the meadow. _

_My brown locks of hair whipped around my face, blocking my vision. Once I successfully managed to get my hair away from my face I took note in the drastic change of scenery. The once beautiful and awe inspiring view of the meadow had taken a drastic turn for the worst._

_A grim sight was in front of me. Healthy trees with branches full of green leaves had the appearance of pure death. Where the wild flowers and tall swaying grass had been was now completely dried out and brown. The sun no longer shinned, only a dull gray colored background with dark rain clouds drifting across the sky where the once brilliant blue sky had been. _

_A slight drizzle of rain was falling and a chilly breeze danced in the air. Even with the depressing landscape surrounding me it could not knock the smile off my face when I realized that Edward was here with me. He was still out of reach, although now he seemed farther away from me than before. _

_My smile fell, turning into a frown when I saw that Edward had a mask of indifference on. Pools of liquid gold had hardened to the look of tawny colored stones. I took a tentative step to him, but once I did Edward vanished. I blinked just to see him reappear further away. _

_Following him with my eyes, I watched as he grew even more out of sight. A few seconds passed as I stood there until I began to sprint in a hopeless attempt to catch him. Stumbling on a thick tree root, only just barley out of the meadow, I feel face forward to the ground. _

_Out of pure instinct, I squeezed my eyes shut tight, reaching my arms out in front of myself. I was met with the hard ground, scraping up the palms of my hands and bruising my left knee. Warm trickles of crimson liquid ran down my palms just as the smell of rust and salt assaulted my nose. _

_Swallowing back the bile quickly rising in my throat, I looked up when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Edward stood no less than a few feet away. His eyes were black and hungry as he stared intently at the blood with a sadistic smile on his pale lips. I gazed in horror, wondering if he would be able to hold back the monster inside him. _

_Minutes passed by with the tension growing thicker in the air every second that passed by. Finally he closed his eyes, regaining the same look of cold disdain back on his god like face. Opening his eyes once again I saw that his eyes had gained back a smidge of brown causing me to sigh in relief. _

_But soon that feeling of security diminished when Edward muttered a few words to me. "Goodbye forever my love," and with that he ran, vanishing in a white blur before my eyes. Tears clouded my vision while I sat there in silence. Soon the dam broke and I sobbed, screaming of his name. _

* * *

_Guns, knives, salt, gasoline, and other various items were packed into an army green duffle bag. A handsome man wearing a black leather jacket easily carried it over his shoulder, a taller man looking to be his brother following along to the trunk of an old, well kept, black muscle car. They were talking, or more like bickering, at one another. _

_Suddenly the scene changed. I could now see the same two men conversing with an older gentleman in a dodgy looking bar. They were both drinking a beer talking about hunting something that was in a large population in that area. __**(A/N: Can anyone guess who this is? If you guess right you'll get a shout in the next chapter!)**_

_Then it changed on me once again. An unfamiliar blonde woman was there with the two men as well. It might have seemed perfectly normal but the one unusual thing was that the woman's eyes flashed pure white for a moment before returning to normal. She smiled feigning innocence before opening a set of glass panned double doors uttering," Sick 'em boys." _

_Dogs barked and you could hear the sound of their nails clattering on the wood floor as they ran into the room. Invisible dogs began attacking the man, biting, tearing, and scratching at him. He screamed loudly as a long, deep set of scratch marks appeared on his chest. _

I woke in a cold sweat, hair matted to my forehead in a tangled mess, the sheets in a messy heap at the end of my bed, as the bile rose in my throat at the thought of all that blood…. The image of the man getting ripped apart was still there, it was still fresh to me. The dream was just too realistic; it felt so real to me as if I had been there as well, an invisible phantom watching it happen in live action.

Swallowing it back, I took deep breaths calming my erratic heart beats. Once I had got over the shock and wave of sickness, I shook it off as a bad dream. Grabbing the sheets and untangling them I sighed heavily as I turned over, closing my eyes praying for a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**This is my first Supernatural story let alone a crossover with it and Twilight. I hope that this is a relatively original idea since I haven't read a crossover like this. Let me know how it was!**_

_**This chapter hasn't been corrected yet so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I will replace the chapter with a grammar corrected version once I get it back from my beta reader!**_

_**Also, a BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**TheRavynFire**__**. You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**P.S. I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_

_**Now please review! Let's try to get the review count up to 15! If you do I will update tomorrow just for all my awesome reviewers!**_


	3. Defining Reality

_**Congratulations to Dark-Supernatural-Angel! They were correct that the older gentleman was in fact Gordon when they first met him on their vampire hunt.**_

_**Q&A:**_

_**Q: Dark-Supernatural-Angel: When Bella's having the dream, she's still 'Bella' right? Not an occupied vessel?**_

_**A: Yes Bella is still 100% herself. Bella has not accepted the angel yet so she is not a vessel. The angel is only sending her those visions in her dreams. However in the dream which Bella will eventually find out is a vision, and this vision is in the future and in the future she is a vessel. So Bella who is 100% Bella is having the dream (vision) and she is 100% in control, but in the vision of the future she is a vessel and in the vessel she is not in control so she fights for it. And Bella is smart enough that she recognizes in this vision that she is not in control, and she doesn't understand who is in control. **_

_**Q: Angel JJK: Does this mean she's seeing the Winchesters because she's almost an angel?**_

_**A: In a way, yes. The angel is preparing Bella by showing her these visions. The angel is giving a little background information, I guess you could say, so Bella will know what she is in for if she accepts the proposal to become a vessel. Heaven is giving Bella the information she needs to know about i.e. what is going on outside of Forks, about the apocalypse, and who she will be working with, Dean and Sam. **_

_**Q: Doctor Who And Torchwood Jack**_:_** Were the 2 guys Sam and Dean?**_

_**A: Yes, she was having visions of Dean and Sammy. **_

_**This chapter hasn't been corrected yet so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I will replace the chapter with a grammar corrected version once I get it back from my beta reader!**_

_**Pictures are on my profile!**_

_Italics mean a dream._

**  
Chapter 3: Defining Reality**

"**As soon as you start to pursue a dream, your life wakes up and everything has meaning. " ~**** Barbara Sher**

**(Bella's POV)**

_The sun was shining through a thin blanket of gray clouds illuminating the green medal sign indicating that I was entering the town of Prentiss. Strolling on the sidewalk, I took the opportunity to get a better look at my surroundings. There walking silently along side me was a man in a long, tan trench coat; standing a good 5 inches taller that my small, petite frame, he walked with strong, unspoken purpose. Even though power radiated immensely off him I did not feel in the least threatened or frightened. _

_On the contrary I felt like an equal next to this handsome stranger. Sensing my gaze, he turned and I was met with a pair of deep blue eyes accompanied with a quizzical look. The combination with the way he titled his head to the right ever so slightly, resulted in the man resembling the appearance of a puppy. _

_It was so adorable that I could not contain the small smile that sprouted on my lips, soon followed closely by a few stray carefree giggles. His confused expression deepened and the man's head moved just a bit more. I was still smiling brightly and even though it was buried deep, I could see the tiniest amount of amusement in his stunning eyes. But as soon as I had seen it, it was gone. _

_All too soon, my smile faded and was replaced by a mask neutral emotion. Although I still felt the same, this sudden change of emotion was not my own. I now did not feel in control of myself once again. _

_The man began to speak and I struggled to listen. I only caught bits and pieces, the parts I couldn't make out gave me the sensation of being submerged underwater. Fighting harder with all my will power, I just barely managed to catch the first syllable of the name of the mystery man as 'I' began to speak, Cas. _

I awoke relatively peacefully compared to previous nights. Rain was falling in buckets outside, clattering loudly against the old house. It surprised me somewhat, even though living in Forks it shouldn't have, but my dream had felt so real.

I could still smell the scents of the town mixing together in the warm outside air. The scent of my mystery man Cas seemed to linger in the air around me; it was if he had been here since I could still pick it out in the air. The look of those intense sapphire blue eyes gazing intently at me flashed every time I closed my eyes. I can still picture the spark of amusement in them. His naïve adorable puppy look was still fresh. And the smile he brought upon me was still firmly in place.

In my dream I had the sensation that I somehow knew this mystifying 'Cas' person. He seemed so familiar yet so unknown. However I knew for a fact that I had never known or met anyone by the name Cas or anything close to that. I don't even recall ever seeing someone who remotely resembled him.

Shaking myself out of those thoughts I took a brief glance at my clock. Groaning I realized that I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep last night. Of course, my sleep pattern suffered severely between the agonizing dreams, or should I say nightmares, of _him_.

Then there were the weird dreams filled with flashes of two men who were unknown to me doing a number of strange things such as burning bones, shooting salt pelts at ghosts, exercising demons out of people, and tons of other unusual stuff. There were also the confusing dreams I had just been having recently within the past week showing moments of me and this puzzling Cas figure.

Although, last night was the first time I was able to hear anything of any importance to me. All the other times, his and my own words fell on deaf ears, with a few none important words slipping past the shield and reaching my ears. With each progressing day I struggled more aggressively against the force inside myself that seemed to be holding me prisoner within my own body.

Each night I gained just the slightest more ground gaining myself access to my own actions. In every dream it's different. Sometimes I can only listen, if only for a moment. Or I might only be able to control certain movements like my nervous habit of biting my bottom lips or giving off the occasional blush of embarrassment. But each time, no matter how hard I strived to remain in control it was taken away, ripped from my grasp.

Ever since _he_ left I have been having these unusual dreams. They were all alike yet different. It always replayed the night when he left me and at the end, just before I woke up, I heard the same voice that I had that day. Whoever it was always uttered the same words with a sigh, Isabella.

Every time I dreamt this I looked up and saw the same fuzzy outline of the woman just like I had on that day. One of the only things that changed was that every time I heard the woman speak, her voice seemed to change. It steadily began to sound more like my own.

The other thing that varied was that even though I always saw the same exact outline temporarily before it disappeared, every time the figure grew clearer and more pronounced. Whoever the woman was, she was growing steadily closer to me.

Getting myself up and out of bed, I silently gathered my clothes for the day. My eyes grazed across the room looking for my bag of toiletries. I spotted them on the small desk which gave me idea, a foolish one at that.

My bare feet padded on the wood floor as I stumbled across the tiny room. Pulling out the wooden chair I sat down, causing the old piece of furniture to creak lightly. Powering up the ancient set of computer equipment, I left. Picking up my bag of toiletries and forgotten clothes that I discarded in a neat pile on my bed, I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

Coming back twenty minutes later, my wet hair still dripping from my quick shower, I hurried back to the computer. Hurriedly pulling up the internet, I hesitantly typed in the search engine Cas. In a few tense moments I overwhelmingly saw just how many results it had found, 178,000,000. _**(A/N: the actual result that I got when I searched it!)**_

With a sigh I closed the webpage dejectedly. I was going to find out exactly what his full first name was to narrow down the enormous amount of possibilities. More than likely I would need a last name as well. But a part of me found all of this incredibly ridiculous. He was only a figment of my imagination, nothing more that just a recurring role in my dreams.

No way was it remotely possible that this guy was real. Was it?

_**This is my first Supernatural story let alone a crossover with it and Twilight. I hope that this is a relatively original idea since I haven't read a crossover like this. Let me know how it was! **_

_**Ok, I think everyone can officially tell who I am pairing her with!**_

_**Also, a BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**TheRavynFire**__**. You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**P.S. I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


	4. Angel’s Speak the Lord’s Will

_**Hey peeps! I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier! Honestly I was slacking and I am so sorry about that! And this is a short chapter but I felt like you guys had waited too long and I would have hated to make you guys wait any longer for me to write a longer chapter.**_

_**Also, I have a new idea for a new Supernatural & Twilight crossover, but I really need your help to let me know if the story is any good or not. I am posting the first chapter today and I really would appreciate it if you guys would check it out! It's called "**_**What Might Have Been and What Could Be**_**". **_

_**It is another Castiel/Bella story so I'm sorry if any of you guys hoped it would be otherwise! But if you want me to write a story with a Bella/Dean or Sam/Bella pairing let me know because I have plenty of ideas for all pairings!**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Angel's Speak the Lord's Will**

"**The value of consistent prayer is not that He will hear us, but that we will hear Him." ~ William McGill**

**(Bella's POV)**

Walking down the steps into the tidy, little kitchen, I noted that Charlie had already left for work. Sighing, I made of mental list of things I could do to occupy my time today. But soon I ran out of options since I had scrubbed, cleaned, and organized every inch of this house nine times within the past few weeks. There was nothing else to occupy both my time and my mind. Then again, there was always the option of going down to La Push to visit Jake.

With determination I grabbed my keys and shrugged into my large tan coat quickly pulling up the hood as I walked out into the pouring rain. Stumbling down the short concert walk to the driveway, I hastily opened the door to my old, rusty, orange pickup truck. Hopping into the safety of the dry cab, I stuck the key into the ignition and started the engine. I got a deafening rumble in return as the engine roared to life. Carefully backing out, I drove through the rain, my windshield wipers moving hastily.

Once I was almost out of town, I spotted a small white chapel. Without a moment of hesitation, I pulled in the deserted parking lot and picked the spot nearest to the front entrance. Breathing deep, I slowly unlatched the door and walked cautiously to the doors.

The door was unlocked and it echoed softly in the empty room as I opened it. Pushing back my hood, I stumbled up the center aisle to the front pew. I was nervous as took off the wet jacket just before I slid into it. Pulling down the kneeler, I kneeled down, folding my hands together. I anxiously gazed up the large, wooden cross hanging on the wall directly in front of me. Apprehensively, I closed my eyes and bent my head forward.

Silence rang out around me in the empty church, as I kept my thoughts blank. I was timid about doing this sort of thing. I had never once in my life really been a religious person, but since _he_ left I had started to become one. A soft voice muttered a few words to me, "Just say what you feel Isabella."

I nodded, a few moments later a dawn of realization coming over me. I snapped up my head and my eyes flew open. Just as I scrambled to my feet, I heard the soft flutter of wings. Looking around I spotted no one.

Forgetting my coat, I ran as well as I could without tripping before thrusting open the door. Taking a few more strides out into the freezing rain that was showering down from the sky; my brown eyes darted around the empty parking lot. They made there way to the forest just a few yards away, but saw nothing.

Drenched and chilled to the bone, I ranted to myself that the lack of sleep was really doing a number on my mental health. I made my way back into the chapel, a trail of water following behind me as I grabbed my coat to go back home, completely forgetting the real reason I had gone out.

* * *

_**This is my first Supernatural story let alone a crossover with it and Twilight. Let me know how it was!**_

_**This chapter hasn't been corrected yet so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I will replace the chapter with a grammar corrected version once I get it back from my beta reader!**_

_**Pictures are on my profile!**_

_Italics mean a dream._

_**Also, a BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**TheRavynFire**__**. You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**P.S. I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


	5. Tests That Show Leaps of Faith

_**Bella finally becomes a vessel officially in this chapter! Yippee we can finally get the story rolling! **_

_**Tell me who you think the angel (i.e. Bella) should find first, Cass or Sam and Dean? Or both? Or should they find her? **_

_**Let me know if you guys have anything that you want to happen. **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tests That Show Leaps of Faith**

"**For by grace you are saved through faith: and that not of yourselves, for it is the gift of God." ~ Ephesians Chapter 2, Verse 8**

**(Bella's POV)**

Several grueling months have passed along slowly, and the pain has started to subside into a dull ache that I have learned to manage. My thoughts still lead down the road to him at least once a day, some days worse than others, but slowly I have started to occupy myself with other things making it impossible to linger on him if my mind is busy. The frayed edges have begun to heal with the help of my personal sun, Jacob.

I have busied myself with school, spending most moments with Jacob helping him fix the motorcycles, or in prayer. Lately I have delved deep into religion, looking for solstice in this dark period in my life. I have been devoting a lot of my time in prayer, or reading the bible. I have also been visiting that little chapel on the way out of town frequently.

Those curious dreams of the mystifying Cass and the other two men that I haven't identified yet were still haunting my nights. I was slowly gaining more freedom in my dreams and have been finding out more information but, so far nothing of value much to my dismay. The dream of the unclear female was plaguing my mind nightly and the woman was growing clearer each day.

Occasionally I will hear a feminine voice talking to me, but every time I try to see who it is, a soft flutter of wings can be heard and all I am left looking at is dead air.

These strange occurrences have been kept a secret, I haven't told a soul, not even Jacob. I am to afraid that I am slowly losing my mind and that admitting all this to someone would just give them the green light to send me off to the funny farm.

But today things changed, whether it was for the better or if it simply just made things worse I am still unsure of. Today, instead of simply getting weird dreams or hearing a gentle, feminine voice speak to me, something even stranger occurred.

Standing in the small, tidy, little kitchen I carefully chopped vegetables on a cutting board for dinner. Suddenly I heard the distinctive sound of cracking glass from somewhere near me. Turning around I could see that a small, single crack was slowly making its way up the length of the window. I stood, transfixed as my eyes followed the crack travel the length of the glass.

Seconds later, the window shattered, falling like clear confetti to the yellowing tile below. Gazing in astonishment, I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes was true. My hands balled into fists and I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real. After that didn't work, I pinched myself to be sure that I wasn't dreaming.

When it was apparent to me that I wasn't imagining all this, I gasped when I heard the soft, gentle, feminine voice I had been hearing for months both when I was awake and in my dreams.

"Isabella, I am Emiliana, an angel of the Lord. The Lord has important work that must be done in which you will play a major role, if you choose to accept and become an instrument of the Lord."

I gapped, listening to the voice that was soothing yet full of powerful. Clearing my throat, I hesitantly asked her, "An instrument of the Lord is what exactly?"

The heavenly voice echoed around the empty kitchen, "A vessel Isabella, I need your permission to let me use your body."

I warily questioned her, "Use my body for what?"

"To help prevent the apocalypse," she spoke with certainty and an underlying passion in her voice.

I was confused, _'the apocalypse, that wasn't happening, was it? Was that what the dreams were telling me?'_ "The apocalypse?"

"Yes, but first you must prove your faith in the Lord. In proving your faith you must be willing to take an action that your mind will tell you not to do, due to the fact that it would surely cause injury or death but, if you have faith in the Lord and believe in his ability to protect you from harm; then, you will do this act, to prove your unwavering faith in the Lord."

My curiosity was raging; I just had to ask, "How? What do you want me to do? Jump off my roof?"

"Yes, as a matter of faith."

Eyes widening, I shrieked, "What? Are you crazy? I could die!"

"You mustn't fear dear Isabella; I will make sure no harm will come to you in this test of faith. The Lord is watching over you."

Taking a moment, I let what the angel had told me sink in. Nodding with resolve, silently I closed my eyes and whispered, "Yes."

* * *

Cautiously I lifted the cool metal in my hands, carrying the ladder to the side of my house carefully. Resting it on the ground, I gazed around warily; afraid that Charlie's police cruiser would come down the road any second now and stop me. But I knew for a fact that he would not be home this early, so with that in mind I picked the ladder back up and placed it against the dirty, white siding. Sliding up the connecting piece of the ladder, I pushed it to the top until it was tall enough for me to reach the roof.

Gripping the sides of the cold metal tightly in my grasp, I shook the latter to make sure it was on sturdy ground. Casting my gaze to the first step, I slowly brought my foot to it, steeping on it lightly, testing it out. Once I grew more secure in the fact that it would not fall, I started climbing.

Once I reached the top, I gulped as I made the mistake of looking down to the earth some feet below me. Swallowing back the sudden wave of nausea, I closed my eyes shut tightly before blinking them rapidly to rid myself of the dizziness accompanied with it. Carefully I got on my knees, resting my hands on the wet shingles to balance on as I got up.

Breathing in deeply, I gulped as I gazed down at the dewy grass below, watching intently as it swayed gently in the soft winds. I sighed, shaking my hands out in a vain attempt to rid myself of my nerves. _'I can do this, I can do this! It's only one little jump.'_

Nodding in determination, I took a deep breath in, turning around and walking a few paces back. Standing on the middle of my old roof, I surveyed the land below me one last time, hoping that no one was looking. But quickly, I shook those thoughts off and I began running, closing my eyes when I took the final leap over the edge. The only thought before I hit the ground was, _'The Lord is watching over me.'_

The air swooshed past me, my hair flying wildly into the air as I fell to the hard grass below. Time slowed, and I felt free for a brief moment. Then, I hit the ground. My legs hit and I was sure that they must have shattered from the blow. My eyes were still closed tightly, I was too afraid to open them, worried about just how bad my injuries would be.

Inhaling sharply, I pepped out a single eyelid slowly opening it fully and then finally doing the same to the other. I went painstakingly slow as I flexed my shaking hands, reaching down to prod my legs. Rolling up the thick, damp blue jeans concealing my legs, I gasped when I saw no bruises or any other sign of trauma from the fall.

I marveled at how the angel had gotten the daunting task done. I wouldn't have believed it could have been done, if I wasn't experiencing it for myself. I was truly astounded, and I closed my eyes softly in prayer. Silently offering thanks to heaven above, I mumbled a barely auditable amen. Standing confidently, I smiled in pleasure that I have shown my faith in the Lord.

I was amazed at how the angel, Emiliana, had been right. She had protected me and I had shown my faith. Smiling with satisfaction, I looked up to sky above. My smile grew when a bright, holy light shown down from the heavens engulfing me in it.

The same voice from earlier that I recognized to be my angel spoke. "You have done well Isabella. You have proven your faith in the Lord. I simply need you to grant me permission to let me use you to further the Lord's will."

With a sharp nod in agreement, I told her loud and true, "Yes Emiliana."

With those words of acceptance, I felt a strange force enter me, invading both my body and mind. It felt horrible to tell you the truth, I was confined inside myself. My own body, a prison but, I knew it was for the greater good.

I could see Jacob running across the yard, slamming the door of his car behind him. He approached me, hands gripping my arms. "Bella, what the hell? Why did you jump off the roof?"

"Jacob, it's not what you think,' I tried to tell him but what came out of my mouth was not my own words. "I am not your Bella any longer. This is no longer your concern."

It was strange not being able to comfort him as he stood watching me walk off in shock. I called out to him, wising to talk to him desperately. I pushed using all my willpower against the invisible force holding me in, keeping me from controlling my own body but, yet I was not strong enough to break it.

I knew what I had to do, this is what the dreams where telling me. I must have been receiving those strange dreams to understand what would happen if I accepted. But I was sure that I could one day break the hold that the angel had on me, I would struggle until I gained control of my own body once again. Although, when I will be able to finally accomplish that task was unclear to me.

* * *

_**I have a poll on my profile for a new Supernatural & Twilight crossover idea, please vote! **_

_**Also, it would be awesome if you guys checked out my new Supernatural & Twilight crossover, I would love it if you guys checked it our or even left a review! It's called "**_**What Might Have Been and What Could Be**_**". **_

_**It is another Castiel/Bella story so I'm sorry if any of you guys hoped it would be otherwise! But if you want me to write a story with a Bella/Dean or Sam/Bella pairing let me know because I have plenty of ideas for all pairings!**_

_**This chapter hasn't been corrected yet so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I will replace the chapter with a grammar corrected version once I get it back from my beta reader!**_

_**Pictures are on my profile!**_

_**Also, a BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**TheRavynFire**__**. You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**P.S. I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


	6. Faith, Trust & the Golden God EMF Reader

**Chapter 6: Faith, Trust, and the Golden God EMF Reader**

**"But blessed is the man who trusts in the LORD, whose confidence is in him." ~ Jeremiah Chapter 17, Verse 7**

**(Third Person POV)**

Sensing the angelic presence, Castiel narrowed his blue eyes, sharply turning his head. Dean stopped midsentence, eyebrows raised at the angel in front of him. "Cas, what is it?"

Sam looked over to Castiel as well, forehead puckering, waiting for an answer, "Cas?"

Turning his attention back to the brothers, Cas simply looked at them. "I will return," he told them vaguely, the soft flutter of wings sounding through the air of the motel room as he disappeared from their sight.

Down the road, outside a large warehouse, standing on the gravel driveway Emiliana stood, awaiting the sure fire appearance of Castiel. Seconds later he appeared, the same unemotional expression that he always wore on his face, while his eyes hardened at her.

Bella, who was watching behind the angel's eyes, looked on with awe at the man from her dreams, struggling against the rains holding her back from taking back control her body.

"Hello Castiel." Emiliana addressed him gently, her expression mirroring his.

Nodding for a brief second, Castiel greeted her back, "Emiliana."

The sleeve of his trench coat rustled slightly as he clenched his hand tighter around the handle of the 'magic angel ganking' blade as Dean liked to call it. Stalking forward a few steps he simply observed her. The reason was unclear to him as to why she would be here, possessing a vessel no less.

He knew that Heaven had a warrant out for his death but, he had not been expecting his superiors to send her after him. Emiliana maybe an angel now but, she been a human once, a saint who had been granted grace from the Lord. Meanwhile, Castiel had been crafted specially as a warrior of God.

Choosing not to dance around the question, he asked her out right, "What are you doing here Emiliana?"

Expression unreadable, she coolly informed him of her orders. "Joshua informed me that he requires me to aid you in your quest to find God."

He was puzzled, how would she know the whereabouts of God. And why had Joshua sent her to him, surely if Joshua wished to aid him then why hadn't he spoken to him directly instead of sending another angel. "How can you help me find him? Do you have knowledge on his whereabouts?"

Shaking her head for a brief moment, Emiliana answered him. "No, but I am aware that there is an amulet that burns hot in the presence of God."

Tilting his head to the side in the slightest, he took on the same look that Bella had seen in her dreams. "Where would I find this amulet?"

"I happen to know that the very amulet you are in need of is hanging from the neck of your friend, Dean Winchester."

Taking a moment, Castiel thought of the unusual gold pendant that was constantly hung around the oldest Winchester's neck.

Eyes narrowing, Castiel's blue orbs inspected her looking for any sign that would show she was lying. "Why should I trust you?"

Bella saw the trust shining behind the angel's eyes, even if it was slight. She struggled for control, Bella wanted to tell him not to trust her. Bella may not know the other angel, but she felt a strange connection to him. She wanted to help him, and she wasn't sure but, from the thoughts running through their shared mind, Bella had a feeling that Emiliana was not being entirely truthful towards the man.

"Because, dear brother, all I have done is talk." Sparing one last look at him, Emiliana tried to convey the fact that he could trust her through her eyes before the flutter of wings echoed throughout the cool night air leaving Castiel alone.

* * *

Turning his attention away from the scene in front of him, Castiel walked silently near Dean, regarded him. "Dean, I am in need of that pendant."

Dean shot a look at him, wondering if the loss of angel mojo juice had gotten to Castiel's head. But then recognition dawned on him, and he looked down at the gold pendant that Sam had given him for Christmas all those years ago. "Hell no." He told him sternly without a second thought about it.

"Dean," Castiel addressed him, "It is imperative that I have that pendant."

Eyebrow raised, Dean inquired. "Oh really? Imperative? Why is it so damn important that you have my pendant?"

Answering him back in a deadpanned tone, it was clear that he was not amused at situation or Dean. "I believe that it is the key to find God."

Sam chose this moment to cut in, "How is the pendant going to help you find God?"

Dean had to be Dean and put in his two cents. "Is God just an absolute sucker for a gold necklace?" Dean remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Not affected by Dean's sarcastic comment, he answered back. "No Dean. The Lord is not, as you put it, 'an absolute sucker for a gold necklace'. It shall burn hot in his presence."

Casting a look to his brother then at Bobby, he sighed when his eyes landed back on Cas. Reaching up, Dean pulled the necklace off. After a brief moment of hesitation, he placed it in the outstretched hand of Castiel.

"Don't loose it..." Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, trailing off, leaving his statement open for a possible threat with an endless list of possibilities incase Cas failed. Then when he felt the absence of the only thing that he kept on always was gone, he groaned. "Great, now I feel naked."

Nodding at him, Castiel gazed at him. "I shall return it Dean. There is no need to worry." Casting a glance at Sam then at Bobby who was watching them all solemnly, Castiel left them.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, so I have some bad news. I won't be able to update as often as I have a pageant coming up which have to get ready for. I will try to update as much as possible but, I am not making any promises. After about a month the updates should get back to normal.

_**Sorry to let anyone down, but it has to be done. And, no worries, I will not quit the story!**_

_**A BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**TheRavynFire**__**. You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**P.S. I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


End file.
